Safety In My Arms
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: While Ivan is not a huge bully like some think, he definitely isn't perfect. He doesn't always match his teddy bear looks, even if he tries to. He tries his hardest to protect the ones he loves, and that includes Yao. The idea of hurting him, even by accident, scares him beyond belief, and he promises himself he must not let it happen.


I never meant to hurt him... Not at all. In fact, it was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

Despite what some people thought of me, hurting people wasn't something I enjoyed. I wasn't a big, scary bully, I only wanted to show people how I felt, and it'd always been hard to tone it down and not act in a dramatic sort of way.

Once Yao and I began dating, I vowed to myself that I would tone things down. I didn't want to scare off or freak out Yao in any way.

Up until then, I was doing well. He never seemed to be frightened of me, or at least I never saw it.

We were lounging on the couch, my large body half off the edge, but I didn't care because under my arm closest to the back of the couch was Yao, sleeping softly and curled up in the crook of my elbow. His head rested on my chest, his arm stretched across the top of my body, and I felt so happy right there. I would have been content with never moving from that spot.

We lay like that for a long time, as I listened to the softened melody of his breathing, and I focused on keeping my own breaths calm in his presence.

Occasionally, his hand that draped across my chest would curl up around my shirt. His long, thin fingers would sneak inwards towards his palm and enclose themselves around the soft fabric. I smiled softly as I watched the gentle expression on his face. He would probably never be completely relaxed, considering how naturally stressed he was, but when he was asleep he was as close to content as he would ever be. In sleep, worry lines faded from his face and became replaced with smooth olive skin.

It had been about two hours, and Yao began to wake up. Unless woken up by an alarm, he woke up very slowly, and it was one of the only leisurely things he did. His fingers curled and uncurled for a moment, as he slowly tried to sit up. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, before sitting up entirely and looking down at me. He smiled a soft smile, as he absentmindedly twirled his finger through my hair. I sat up next, swinging my arm around his shoulders and setting us so we sat side by side, our legs bumping together as they dangled off the side of the couch.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." I murmured. Knowing Yao's ability to panic, I added quickly. "It's not actually morning, don't worry."

He nodded softly, letting out a soft sigh, showing me that he had in fact worried for a split second.

"Hey," Yao murmured contently, "let's dance."

I stood up off the couch, nodding and smiling. Sometimes after waking up, Yao would ask to do things that he usually acted too serious to say he enjoyed.

I grabbed on to his wrist, trying to pull him up, but the smile fell from my face entirely.

I had heard him yelp.

I dropped his wrist and stared with wide eyes at him. I had hurt him.

I blinked a few times. I shook my head softly, not wanting to move.

I had hurt him... It may not seem major, just doing something little to his wrist, but to me, it made me fear myself. It meant that I could hurt him more. I could do something far worse to him, and if I ever did, I could never forgive myself.

I stepped back, pulling my hands away. Yao gave me a confused look.

"Ivan?"

"Yao, I'm so sorry." I took another step back.

Yao stood up, seemingly no longer in a dreamy state. He stood up straight and reached a hand towards me.

"Ivan... What's wrong?"

"I hurt you... I'm sorry, I never meant to."

"Oh, my wrist? Ivan, relax. It's not an issue."

Even as he said that, his opposite hand absentmindedly rubbed at the spot I had grabbed.

"You're rubbing it. I hurt you, Yao..."

Yao dropped his hand. "So what? I know you didn't mean it, so don't worry about it, okay? Besides, it's really not bad."

"I wouldn't worry... But I'm afraid that I'll hurt you more. I don't want to do that."

"And you won't." Yao stepped even closer, gently, so I didn't feel a need to step backwards. "I trust you, Ivan. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't. I don't fear you, so please don't fear yourself."

I looked down at him, as he sent a piercing chocolate brown gaze my way. He sure held his ground, it had always been something I loved about him.

"Okay." I nodded. "I just never want your pain to be by my hands. I'll do everything in my power to keep it that way."

Yao held up his wrist so that the inside of it faced me. The olive colored skin looked just as smooth as it had before. He nodded towards it. "See? It's fine."

I reached a hand up and brushed the spot with my index finger. Smooth and unblemished. I nodded.

Yao removed his arm from its position and snaked it around my neck. He smiled a tiny smile, thin and almost devious looking. It was just how he smiled, and I loved it so much. He stood on his tiptoes and pecked at my cheek. I shut my eyes and smiled right along with him.

I wrapped my arms around him and promised myself something.

He will always find safety in my arms, never fear.

* * *

A/N: Hi there, everyone!

Once again, I'm writing for a new pairing (new in the writing aspect, at least. I've shipped these guys a while but I couldn't find a good prompt to write.)

Like I said, this is my first time writing this ship, and I believe it's also my first time writing for either Russia or China, so I hope this is okay. I didn't quite do the prompt exactly how I wanted, but I feared that if I did it to the extent I wanted when I thought of it, Russia would have come off as a weakling and the whole thing would have seemed over dramatic. (At least I think so.)

Either way, I hope these guys are in character enough. I went for the softer side of Russia, since I don't really like when people portray him as completely evil or treat him as a bully.

Well, I think that's about it. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Rate and review if you did!

Thanks!

-KayDubs


End file.
